


[Podfic] Ornament

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of beatrice_otter's story</p><p>
  <i>Kira Nerys, in the camps and in the resistance</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ornament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ornament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82370) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



**Title:** Ornament

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **  
Warnings:** implied underage prostitution

  
 **Length:** 5 minutes 18 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (5MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ornament)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
